sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ultra Sonic
Sonic the Hedgehog |Scenariusz=David Villaire |Premiera=2 października 1993 |Numer=3 |Poprzedni=Sonic and Sally |Następny=Sonic and the Secret Scrolls }} Ultra Sonic – trzeci odcinek serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Mimo że został wyemitowany jako trzeci, początkowo wyprodukowano go jako szósty odcinek. Fabuła Sonic i Sally włamali się do szybu wentylacyjnego w Robotropolis, aby zniszczyć robotyzer. Podczas wędrówki Sonic wyciągnął kratkę i ujawnił pokój z Robocitizerem, w którym przebywał Snively. Sally odłączyła kabel odpowiadający za alarm, ale trudniejsze miało okazać się dezaktywowanie oprogramowania urządzenia. Sonic i Sally zaczęli się następnie przekomarzać o umiejętności niebieskiego jeża i jego wygląd. Podczas próby sabotowania Robocitizera, Doktor Robotnik usłyszał alarm i powiadomił Snively'ego o intruzach w szybie. Snively wykrył ich w szybie wysłał Swat-boty, by zajęły się Soniciem i Sally. Następnie wyszedł im na spotkanie. Po tym jak Sonic go zwyzywał, Snively uruchomił gęsty dym w szybie, przez co Sonic i Sally musieli uciekać. Udało im się przebić przez właz prowadzący na zewnątrz. Tam jednak zaatakowały ich patrole Swat-botów. Sonic i Sally zeskoczyli na kładkę na dole i ustawili się na latającej platformie. Wykorzystali ją do ucieczki przed patrolem Swat-botów. Sonic pilotował maszynę, a ta często wpadała w turbulencje i wywołała niepokój u Sally. Ostatecznie platforma została zestrzelona, ale bohaterowie w porę ewakuowali się do metra. Tam zauważyli Swat-boty prowadzące zrobotyzowanych więźniów do pociągu jadącego do Crystal Mine. Sonic rozpoznał wśród nich swojego wujka, Chucka. Zamierzał go uratować, ale Sally zatrzymała go w obawie przed dużą ilością Swat-botów. Jeż postanowił dowiedzieć się jak dojechać do kopalni. Dołączyli do nich Rotor, Bunnie i Antoine, którzy przeszukiwali wcześniej złomowisko ale nie znaleźli na nim żadnych części Robocitizera. Sonic poinformował ich natomiast, że znaleźli Chucka. Bunnie zareagowała na to z entuzjazmem. Antoine zastanawiał się w którą stronę powinni się udać aby dotrzeć do Crystal Mine. Sally spodziewała się, że będą musieli iść po torach, ale Sonic znalazł w pobliżu nieużywany transporter. Bohaterowie musieli szybko do niego wskoczyć, ponieważ zaczęły ich atakować Swat-boty. Będąc w Crystal Mine obserwowali z ukrycia, jak Swat-boty prowadzą więźniów do windy. Sonic wybiegł szybko z ukrycia i dopadł Chucka. Liczył na to, że wujek go rozpozna, ale ten zaczął go atakować i na dodatek włączył alarm. Został ostatecznie obezwładniony przez Bunnie, a Sonic wyłączył alarm. Bohaterowie ukryli się razem z nim pod platformą. Tam Sally wyciągnęła pierścień z plecaka Sonica i podała go Chuckowi. Momentalnie wujek odzyskał świadomość i wolną wolę, trzymając pierścień który sam zaprojektował. Sonic natychmiast go przytulił. Chuck przywitał się następnie ze wszystkimi bohaterami. Sonic chciał go zabrać do domu, ale Chuck poinformował go, że musi pokazać bohaterom coś ważnego pod ziemią. Udali się zatem do windy, do której wejście rozerwała Bunnie. Następnie bohaterowie spuścili się na linach w dół. Gdy już znaleźli się w kopalni, Chuck pokazał im wielki kryształ, które tego dnia zamierzały wyciągnąć Swat-boty. Był on źródłem energii, które Robotnik planował wykorzystać jako zamiennik dla swojego oleju. Chuck spodziewał się, że wykorzystanie kryształu przez Robotnika będzie katastrofalne w skutkach dla środowiska. Chuck i Sally opracowali plan, dzieląc się na dwie grupy. Grupa Sally miała udać się do centrum sterowania i wyłączyć stamtąd dźwig podnoszący kryształ, a grupa Chucka miała zejść na dół. Bohaterowie zakradli się do wejścia, którego pilnował Swat-bot. Wtedy Chuck przez chwilę odczuł zakłócenia w swojej głowie. Sonic rzucił mu pod nogi puszkę, po czym zawołał. Swat-bot wystrzelił w jeża, ale ten odbił laser lusterkiem i zniszczył maszynę. Bohaterowie mieli zamiar wejść do środka, ale przez drzwi przeszedł kolejny Swat-bot. Sally, Antoine i Rotor zdołali wbiec do środka, a gdy drzwi się zamknęły, Sonic zwrócił na siebie uwagę robota i sprowokował go do oddania strzału. Laser trafił tym razem w drzwi, od których odbił się z powrotem do robota. W środku bazy w kopalni, Antoine, Sally i Rotor przekradali się przez korytarze, które były niestrzeżone. Tymczasem Chuck pokazał Sonicowi i Sally najpotężniejszego robota ze wszystkich - Dinobota. Była to wielka i zabójcza maszyna pożerająca ziemię. Chuck pierwszy wskoczył na grzbiet robota, a Sonic i Bunnie postąpili podobnie. Dinobot zaczął ich jednak zrzucać, uderzając głową o ziemię. Sonic i Bunnie utrzymali się na jego nosie, ale Chuck spadł i został połknięty przez Dinobota. Była to jednak część jego planu, ponieważ w ten sposób mógł się dostać do jego sterowni. Sonic i Bunnie również wskoczyli do jego paszczy, ale musieli przytrzymać zęby robota, które zatrzasnęły się. Kiedy Dinobot znów otworzył paszczę, Bunnie przytrzymała górną część jego głowy i rozwarła ją na dobre. Sonic i Sally wbiegli następnie do środka. Tymczasem Sally, Antoine i Rotor dotarli do centrum sterowania kopalni, które było obsługiwane przez Tech-Bota z wyłącznikiem na pięcie. Próbowali wyłączyć przycisk z ukrycia, ale robot zbyt szybko się oddalał. Rotor postanowił odwrócić jego uwagę i sprowokował maszynę do ataku. Sally w tym czasie próbował zakraść się i wyłączyć przycisk robota od tyłu, ale ten znów się odsunął. Robot chwycił Rotora za szyję i zamierzał go zastrzelić, ale Sally wyłączyła go w porę. Bohaterowie przystąpili do działania. Tymczasem Dinobot nadal szalał, niszcząc skały. Wewnątrz, Chuck próbował przesunąć dźwignię, która wyłączała maszynę. Zastąpiła go jednak Bunnie, która miała większą siłę. Chuck zaczął szperać w systemie, ponieważ chciał wykorzystać Dinobota do odcięcia kabli podtrzymujących kryształ. Udało mu się znaleźć panel kontrolny. Nagle dźwig zaczął wyciągać kryształ, przez co Chuck musiał pracować szybciej. Skontaktował się także z Sally, prosząc ją o wyłączenie dźwiga. Sally nie widziała jednak w pobliżu panela kontrolnego do tej maszyny i Chuck polecił jej szukać w osobnym miejscu. Podczas gdy bohaterowie rozglądali się, Chuck i Bunnie uruchomili Dinobota z powrotem i skierowali go przeciwko Swat-botom. Za pomocą szpona Dinobota mieli zamiar przeciąć kable przytrzymujące kryształ. Swat-boty związały jednak ogon Dinobota linami z hakiem i zaczęli go ściągać ku ziemi. Chuck próbował zniszczyć kryształ laserem, ale ten zaabsorbował energię pocisku. Chuck wystrzelił zatem w jeden z kabli obwiązanych wokół kryształu i odciął go. Zanim oddał kolejny strzał, kolejne Swat-boty związały Dinobota, który szarpał się i próbował uwolnić. Robot został w końcu powalony na ziemię, a kryształ był bliski wyciągnięcia. Jednak Chuck w porę uniósł głowę robota i wystrzelił kolejny laser, który odciął kolejny kabel. Kryształ zerwał się wtedy i rozbił o ziemię. Zniszczeniu uległ także trzymający go wcześniej dźwig. Bohaterowie zaczęli uciekać z Dinobota, a Sally, Antoine i Rotor wyłączyli wszystkie systemy kopalni, z wyjątkiem alarmu. Zaczęli wycofywać się do windy, podobnie jak Sonic, Bunnie i Chuck. Grupa Sally była już w windzie, ale grupę Chucka zaatakowały Swat-boty. Chuck i Bunnie wskoczyli do wózka z kopalni, który Sonic zaczął pchać do windy. Obie grupy połączyły się pod windą i wjechały z powrotem na peron. Wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Sonica i Chucka, wskoczyli do pociągu. Chuck upadł jednak i znów czuł zakłócenia w głowie. Oddał Sonicowi pierścień. Sonic chciał zabrać wujka z powrotem do Knothole, ale było już za późno. Chuck znów stał się groźnym robotem. Sonic nie chciał go zostawiać, nawet mimo zbliżającego się patrolu Swat-botów. Bunnie wyrwała go jednak z rąk Chucka i zabrała na pociąg. Bohaterowie zdołali uciec w samą porę przed Swat-botami. Sonicowi było bardzo smutno z tego powodu. Bohaterowie pocieszyli go jednak, szczególnie Sally, której udało się skopiować część oprogramowania Robocitizera, co oznaczało że wkrótce byliby w stanie odwrócić proces robotyzacji. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sally *Rotor *Antoine Depardieu *Bunnie Rabbot *Sir Charles Hedgehog *Doktor Robotnik *Snively *Swat-bot *Tech-Bot *Dinobot Ciekawostki *Roboticizer, który naprawia Snively, przypomina ten, który został uszkodzony w odcinku Sonic and Sally.